Never Give Up
by AlliedHeart
Summary: Snow returns home to find her daughter wrapped up in a mountain of blankets and the pirate's arms. Killian takes care of Emma after she almost freezes to death in Elsa's ice wall. Set after Emma is rescued from the ice and is warming up in the apartment. One-shot.


**Summary: **Snow returns home to find her daughter wrapped up in a mountain of blankets and the pirate's arms. Killian takes care of Emma after she almost freezes to death in Elsa's ice wall. Set after Emma is rescued from the ice and is warming up in the apartment. One-shot.

**Pairings: **Killian/Emma, David/Snow

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **I know everyone else has done their own versions, but I just couldn't help myself. This was probably one of my favorite moments for Captain Swan yet! Hope you like my take on what happens after!

**…OUAT…**

**Never Give Up**

"We're going to find her sister. That's what this family does – we find people. We always do because we really, really don't like to give up."

Snow allowed herself to take in the situation as soon as her husband had finished his declaration and gently removed their son from her arms, saying something about putting him down so that they have a few hours of silence before his next shrieking.

Henry was in the kitchen making hot cocoa, a look of thoughtful determination on his face. The woman – Elsa was it? – was standing awkwardly by the front door, throwing glances at the chair in the middle of the room with a mixture of uncertainty and guilt. On said chair, sat her daughter, almost completely buried under a pile of blankets but still shaking noticeably, with the pirate's arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand rubbing her back reassuringly.

This was clearly not as simple as just trying to find some woman's sister.

As soon as David reentered the room, Snow rounded on him, taking care to keep her voice low so as to not wake her son. "Now are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

David sighed, gesturing her to sit down on the couch across from Emma and Killian. Sitting next to her, he answered, "Emma was trapped in a wall of ice. She was in there maybe an hour before we could get her out. She'll be fine as soon as she's completely warmed up."

Snow felt her heart skip a beat at his words. He was clearly trying to downplay the situation to save her feelings, but she wasn't stupid. The still slightly blue tinge to Emma's lips on her pale face combined with the worried lines on her husband's and Killian's told her exactly what she needed to know – her daughter almost died today.

"How did that even happen?" She felt herself exclaim, unable to tear her gaze away from Emma, reassuring herself that her daughter was, in fact, alive and breathing.

"It's my fault." Elsa spoke up, the guilt returning to her face, still standing stiffly by the front door. "I have these _powers_ that I can't always control and I trapped Emma in the ice. I'm sorry, this was all my fault."

"N-no, it w-wasn't." Emma insisted, looking up from her cocoon of blankets. "I know w-what it's like to be unable to c-control your magic. It was an a-accident."

At the sound of her stuttering, Killian wrapped his arms tighter around Emma, hand rubbing up and down faster in an attempt to generate more heat. Snow was surprised to see her daughter curl instinctively into him in response, pressing her face into his chest, gripping his arm and making soothing motions with her thumb on his sleeve. She relaxed into his embrace with a look of contentment and comfort on her face.

Snow decided _that_ was a question for later.

"She's right." David agreed with Emma. "It's partially our fault" – he gestured to himself and the pirate – "for scaring you. We shouldn't have approached you like we did. Besides, you made the hole so that we could get Emma out. You helped us save her."

The small smile that graced Elsa's face at his words radiated relief at his forgiveness.

Nodding slightly, the prince asked her, "Where have you been staying? I could give you a ride –,"

"No, thank you." The woman cut in, "Really. I don't want to bother you anymore tonight, nor do I want another ride in your strange metal carriage any time soon. If you don't mind pointing me in the direction of an inn, I'll be on my way."

"Of course." David chuckled, standing up to walk her out, but before he could take a step, Henry cut in.

"I'll take you." The boy said, pulling on his coat, backpack and the basket he packed earlier at his feet. "I'm going over to my mom's and Granny's is on the way."

Every adult stared at him blankly.

"A-are you sure about that, k-kid?" Emma asked, looking like she was going to force him to stay.

Henry nodded, "Gramps is right. We don't give up on family, and that includes with my mom. I'm going to go make her let me in."

David and Snow looked at their grandson with pride as Emma's eyes softened.

"Henry, I know you want to help, but it is l-late." Emma smiled softly at her son, "She m-might already be asleep. How about we bring you over in the morning?"

He looked ready to argue for a moment before deciding she was right. With a sad sigh, he took his grandfather's spot on the couch. David continued to walk Elsa out and direct her towards Granny's.

Snow glanced over at Emma. Her daughter had already relaxed back into Killian's embrace, her eyes closing. She watched as the pirate kissed her head softly before resting his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. His reassuring touches seemed to be just as much for him as for Emma. It looked as if he were constantly reminding himself that she was alive and in his arms. Neither seemed to be paying attention to anything but each other.

Deciding to give them a moment, Snow stood to check on her other child. Walking behind the curtain that separated her bedroom from the rest of the apartment, she found Neal fast asleep in his basinet. He was quite peaceful when he wasn't screeching.

Feeling arms come around her waist from behind, Snow didn't even think as she relaxed into David's embrace. They were quiet for a moment, both enjoying the brief reprieve of silence. Snow couldn't help but glance around the curtain at her daughter and the pirate again. She also noticed Henry had laid down on the couch and was seemingly already asleep.

"What's going on with that?" Snow finally asked the question burning in her mind, nodding toward Emma and Killian.

David sighed, but answered simply. "He loves her."

Snow's eyes softened at the words. She had known, of course, but hearing them said aloud made them seem a lot more significant. "I know. I meant Emma."

"He loves her," David repeated firmly, "I guess I just never realized…"

He trailed off, staring at the two with an expression of love, pain, and happiness combined.

"Realized what?" Snow prompted at his silence.

"That she loves him back."

Snow felt her heart flutter at his words as she rounded to face her husband. "I mean, we both knew she felt something for him, as much as she denies it, but do you honestly think she _loves_ him?"

"I do." David nodded confidently, "I just don't think she's realized it yet. I don't think she even realized how much she really _cared_ about him until tonight."

At her doubtful look, he added, "You didn't see her, Snow, when we pulled her out of the ice. Her legs were so numb that she couldn't even stand so Killian and I each took an arm to pull her through. As soon as we did, she reached for him, almost instinctively. I pulled her up so that she could stand, intending to hold her up myself, but she was still reaching for him so I pushed her towards him."

He shook his head, as if ashamed at his slight jealousy that his daughter chose the pirate over him.

"She threw her arms around him." David continued, "She threw her arms around him and held on to him" – he sighed as he grabbed her hands – "like I've held onto you after one of the too many times we had to find each other and thought we'd never see each other again. And he held her right back the exact same way."

Snow knew exactly the embrace he was talking about. She could remember too clearly the gut-wrenching, heart-stopping feeling of thinking she was never going to see her true love again, and then the overwhelming, bone-tiring relief of being in his arms again after that.

"How long have they been sitting like that?" She asked, not knowing how to respond but feeling tears come to her eyes at the thought of her daughter finding what she herself found, even if it is with a pirate.

"Since we brought her in." David answered, glancing over at his daughter's form, "She's refused to let go of him since the moment we rescued her. He carried her to the car after pulling her from the ice because her legs were still too numb to walk and they just held each other in the back seat, and then he carried her up here. Then when he placed her on that chair, she grabbed his hand. They only let go of each other once so that he could grab the space heater, and even then, she watched his every move."

Snow found herself shaking her head in disbelief. Their daughter, their strong, independent daughter who never has sought comfort in anyone, is willingly allowing herself to be held by Killian.

She really _must_ love him.

**…OUAT…**

It was late. Killian could hear David and Snow preparing themselves for bed. Henry had been curled up, fast asleep, on that small couch for about an hour already. He could feel his Swan's deep, even breaths against his shoulder, telling him that her exhaustion from the day had taken over.

Though her shaking had ceased, Emma's skin still felt like ice against his own. He knew she would be alright now; however, the feeling of lingering dread mixed with relief like no other in the pit of his stomach. Still, he couldn't help but shudder at the thought that he would never see her again. Killian had been more afraid for that too long hour that Emma had been trapped in the ice cave than he had his entire life.

If he had lost her, he wouldn't have been able to move on again.

He would have quickly found a way to join her in death.

Shaking his head slightly at his dark thoughts, Killian nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent of lavender and leather. She was here. She was safe. She was in his arms.

She was also sitting at an angle that would be highly uncomfortable to sleep all night.

Figuring it was time to move her to her bed, Killian stood up slowly and carefully, adjusting her head so she would not fall to the floor. Picking her up much like he did earlier, he slowly made his way towards the staircase. However, before he could take one step up, he was intercepted by her father.

"Dave." He nodded at the figure standing by the curtain to his room where, by the look of things, his wife was already in bed.

"Killian." The prince responded, a guarded but somewhat trusting look on his face. "Thank you."

"For what?" Killian had been prepared to be scolded by the man for even thinking of entering his daughter's bedroom, but he was being thanked?

"For caring about Emma." David sighed with sincerity, "For being there for her more than anyone ever has, including myself. For bringing her home again."

"Of course." He responded, honored and slightly shocked at his words.

David looked pained as he glanced at his daughter's sleeping face against his chest. "Take care of her."

"Always."

With a look toward the staircase, David added, "Make sure she's warm."

"I'm not leaving her." Killian could think of no other way to respond to the man except with the blunt truth; he was not leaving Emma's side tonight, no matter how improper the prince may believe that to be.

"I figured." David nodded again, turning back toward his bed. "But Killian, just remember, these walls are thin."

Chuckling at the hidden warning in his tone, Killian finally made his way up to Emma's bedroom in the loft. It was small and dark, and it smelled just like her. The bed sat in the center, with small tables on either side, one with a picture of her boy and the other a picture of her and her mother next to a clock displaying the lateness of the hour. He noticed a closet with a colorful arrangement of her leathers on display. There was a smattering of paperwork on the small desk in the corner, disorganized to all but Emma's own eyes. Otherwise, the room was nearly bare, but it was _Emma_.

Killian deposited Emma gently on her bed before turning on the light on the bedside table and shutting the door.

"Killian?" came the sleepy voice from the bed.

He turned to find that Emma had awoken at the loss of contact, most likely his body heat. She looked around confusedly at the sudden change in surroundings.

"I'm here, love." He said softly, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I figured your bed must be much more comfortable than that awful chair downstairs."

The edges of her lip turned up slightly before a shudder ran through her.

A rush of concern going through him, Killian asked, "Are you still cold?"

"A little."

Killian placed his hand on her shoulder, intending to pull her to him, only to notice that her clothes were still stiff and freezing. Well, no wonder she was cold.

"We need to get you out of these clothes, love." He told her hesitantly, "You should change in to something warmer."

Emma nodded, but seemed unable to make herself move. Pointing to the drawers by the closet, she explained, "There should be a pair of soft black pants in the bottom drawer and sweaters in the next drawer up."

She nodded in confirmation as Killian retrieved the desired items, holding them each up in turn for her approval. He also quickly rifled through her drawers until he came across a pair of warm looking socks.

Turning back to her, Killian noticed she had managed to kick off her boots and had been struggling with the button of her pants while he was looking for her change of clothes, but seemed unable to unfasten it.

Feeling his gaze on her, Emma looked up and shrugged helplessly, "My fingers are still too numb to work right. I can't get it."

"Allow me." He said, placing her clothes next to her on the bed and reached out an arm. She grabbed on to him instantly, causing a flutter to run through his chest as she stood.

Killian looked her in the eye, searching for any sign that she doubted his intentions. At the look of complete trust, he reached down with his hand and unfastened the button on her pants. Breathing heavily, he slowly pulled them down her legs, hand on one side, his hook in a belt loop on the other. Trying not to stare at her bare legs, Killian quickly reached for the replacement pair of pants and helped her slide them on.

The second her pants were on, Emma quickly sat down, her legs clearly still too weak to hold her weight for too long. She began working on her socks.

Sitting down next to her, Killian stilled her hands. At her look, he began removing her socks for her, quickly replacing them with the new thick ones he had retrieved from the drawer. He reached for her jacket next, pushing it off her shoulders gently. Finally getting to her shirt, Killian looked at her in question as he reached for the hem.

Emma nodded, but quickly stilled his hand.

"I'm sorry, love," He said quickly, "Would you like me to wake your mother to help you?"

Shaking her head, Emma chuckled, "It's not that. Your hand is just so warm."

At his questioning look, she grabbed his good hand in both of hers and slid it under her shirt, pressing it against her stomach. Killian felt his heart speed up as she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

With a great amount of willpower, Killian pulled his hand away and began tugging at the hem of her shirt again, "You'll be warmer once you've changed and are back under those covers."

She nodded, allowing him to finally pull the shirt over her head.

"You know," Killian said, conversationally, very determinately _not_ staring at her now exposed chest, "This is not at all how I imagined undressing you for the first time."

Emma chuckled as he reached for her replacement shirt. "Me neither."

Killian had to stifle a groan at her response. She had imagined him, _them_. He had hoped she did – the attraction was palpable from the beginning – but he never thought she'd admit to it. Trying to stifle his body's natural reaction to the direction his thoughts were headed, Killian finished dressing her and quickly wrapped her blanket around her shoulders.

Gesturing for her to lay down, Killian made sure Emma was completely wrapped up tight in all of her blankets. When she finally looked warm enough, he looked around for a chair to pull up to her bedside.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Looking back over, Emma looked slightly unsure of herself. Realizing she must have taken his distraction as his trying to find an excuse to leave, Killian quickly kissed her head.

"As long as you wish." He replied. Before he could continue his search for a chair, Emma was scooting over in bed and lifting up the covers as an invitation.

With a smile, he quickly shucked off his coat and boots and crawled into bed next to her. Emma scooted closer to him instinctively, drawing on his warmth and comfort. Head placed on his chest, legs entwined and a hand curling into his shirt, Emma finally closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

After only a moment of silence, Killian spoke, "You scared me today, love."

"I'm sorry," Emma mumbled against his chest, "I scared me too."

He drew her closer at her admission. The emotions that he had kept at bay were threatening to bubble over. He could feel all the fear, adrenaline, and relief attempting to break free of his carefully constructed walls. Pressing a kiss to her head, Killian breathed in her scent again, trying to remind himself that she was alright.

"Killian?" Emma said after another minute of their silent reveling in each other.

"Yes, love?"

"I-I thought that, I mean, I was afraid that," Emma sighed. Killian was curious; he had never seen her struggle over her words before, "I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Aye, love," Killian responded, pressing another kiss to her hair, "I feared that as well."

"I thought that I'd never see you again." Emma repeated, more sure of herself this time, "I thought I was going to die in there, and I would never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I really do care about you. I would never get the chance to tell you that I need you and I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. It's just because I'm scared and it's really something I'm trying to work –,"

Killian cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He had been trying to follow her lead, only go as far as she wanted, never pushing, but he couldn't help himself this time. The woman he loves just admitted to needing him and caring about him. He felt her respond accordingly, shifting in the bed until she was leaning over him. Killian kissed her desperately, all of his fear building up into a passionate need to taste her, to make all of him believe she were real and alive in his arms.

It was only when he felt Emma's hands snake down his body and reach the waistband of his pants did Killian pull away. As much as he wanted to – and he _really_ wanted to – now was not the time.

"Emma, love." Killian said gently, pulling her hands away from the ties of his pants, "We need to stop. You need to rest, and your family is right downstairs."

She sighed breathlessly, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed, and Killian felt his willpower almost break right there. "You're right."

Rolling back off of him, Emma began to pull away, but Killian quickly tugged her back into his arms. Both seemed unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for coming back for me today." Emma whispered after a moment of silence, "For always coming back for me, really, even though I do nothing but push you away."

"I won't leave you, Emma," Killian promised, once she was safe in his arms once more, "I'm a patient man; I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to so that we may do this right. You're worth it. I'd go to the end of the world or time for you. Like your father said, we don't give up on each other. I'll never give up on you."

Emma twisted around to kiss him one more time, on the corner of his jaw. He knew she wasn't good with emotional words, but that one small action of acceptance meant the world to Killian. She was finally lowering her walls to him, letting him in.

Killian watched her as she fell asleep in his arms once more, feeling a sense of contentment he never thought he'd experience. This woman was his future, and he would never stop fighting for her. He wanted it all; he wanted to call Emma his wife, have children with her, raise their family together and then grow old by her side in a cottage by the sea. They would face a lot of challenges to come, of that he had no doubt, but they would face them as they face everything: together.

He would fight for that future; he would never give up on it or her.

Pressing his face into her hair again, Killian allowed him to say the words that had been weighing heavily on his mind for too long now, though he was sure she wouldn't hear them.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, Emma was sure she heard a whispered "I love you, Emma," in her ear and she allowed herself to smile at her pirate's commitment and devotion to her. She was starting to fall in love with him, Emma was convinced, though she wasn't ready to say the words just yet. Her feelings scared her definitely, but she was ready to let him in. Even if it did take a while, she knew he would be here waiting for her when she was ready.

He would never give up on her.

**…OUAT…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and no one was too OOC! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
